Encontro Produtivo
by Nandika Black Malfoy
Summary: Apos um encontro que não deu muito certo, James fica pensativo se esta conquistando Lily do jeito certo!


** b Título: Encontro Produtivo /b **

Insônia.

Era tudo o que tinha naquele momento. Olhou para um lado, para ver Almofadinhas roncando, do outro rabicho fazendo o mesmo já Aluado dormia quieto num canto afastado dos demais.

Levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e desceu as escadas que davam para o Salão Comunal, que no momento estava vazio, então se deitou no sofá.

Acaba de chegar de um encontro com uma Corvinal. Seu nome era Laura Clumsy. Cabelos negros, lisos e longos, olhos azuis e copo esbelto. Seria perfeito se não fosse o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

_ i Flashback:_

_-Seja Bem-vinda! – disse abrindo a porta da sala precisa já transformada. No centro da sala havia uma pequena mesa redonda, com um castiçal que suportava três velas, já acessas um vaso com uma rosa e um par de cadeiras frente a frente._

_-Uau! Eu deveria ter aceitado sair com você antes. – falou divertida._

_-Realmente._

_Laura usava um vestido verde claro e comportado, ia até o joelho e com um decote delicado. Suas sandálias eram de salto alto pratas. James usava uma calça social preta assim como os sapatos, e uma blusa branca com as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo._

_-Se eu soubesse que fosse assim. – falou enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para ela sentar-se._

_-Então o que quer comer? – sentou-se a frente dela._

_-Que tal tomar algo e conversamos primeiro._

_-Claro. O que quer beber?_

_-Que tal um vinho? – e instantaneamente apareceu uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças em cima da mesa. – são sempre assim seus encontros._

_-Nem todos. – serviu ambos. – então, sobre o que quer conversar?_

_-Que tal se fizéssemos perguntas um para o outro?_

_-Parece ser legal, quem começa?_

_-Pode ser eu?_

_-Claro._

_-Deixe-me ver. Você gosta de ser assediado 24 Horas por dia pelas garotas?_

_-Bom, não muito, mas isso enche meu ego. – tomou um pouco do vinho. – Minha vez. Você esta no time de Quadribol da Corvinal, então como se sente sendo assediada pelos garotos?_

_-Na verdade, eu não sou muito assediada, não tanto quanto você. – riu. – Deixe-me ver. – fingiu pensar. – hum, você planejou esse encontro por quê?_

_-Bom... – James ficou ligeiramente desconcertado. – Acho que..._

_-Não precisa mentir. – disse com um sorriso verdadeiro._

_-Para tentar esquecer alguém._

_-E não esta dando certo, né?_

_-Minha vez de perguntar. – contornou. - Você começou com a idéia das pergunta para chegar a algum lugar?_

_-Sim. – tomou um pouco do vinho. – Essa pessoa, que você esta tentando esquecer, é da sua casa?_

_-É. – por mais extraordinário que parecesse ele não conseguia mentir, e não sabia o porquê. – Por que as perguntas?_

_-Para concluir minhas suspeitas. James, você não é burro, então eu vou direto ao ponto. – o encarou séria mente. – Você esta querendo esquecer a Lily, por que acha que ela não te ama. Certo?_

_-Certo. – ele estranhou a resposta imediata dada por ele mesmo._

_-Então você esta perdendo seu tempo. Você a ama e nada disso vai mudar. Droga! Por que vocês homens tem que ser tão complicados e estúpidos?_

_-Hey! – indignou-se._

_-Verdade! James, ela também te ama._

_-Não, ela não ama._

_-Sim, ama. Eu conheço as pessoas do mesmo sexo que eu e eu nunca erro num palpite. Me usar só vai te iludir e iludi-la._

_-Mas ela não liga pra mim._

_-Isso é a forma dela de se defender contra o seu passado sombrio com as mulheres._

_-Passado sombrio?_

_-James, você é um galinha._

_-Mais direta impossível._

_-Claro, só assim pra você acordar. Para conquistá-la você tem quer ser totalmente sincero com ela, sem mentirinhas. Dizer o que realmente sente. E nada de tentar beija-la de vez, espere ela tomar a atitude, mas mesmo assim não o faça. – Suspirou. – Não sei nem por que estou lhe falando isso. Quando você estiver em frente a ela você saberá o que eu falar. – levantou-se e foi até ele. – Vocês se merecem, foram feitos um para o outro. – beijou-lhe o rosto. – Boa-noite. – saiu da sala._

_Fim do Flashback /i _

E foi com esses pensamentos que ele acabou cochilando.

** b No Dormitório Feminino... /b **

-... Aí ele se ajoelhou e fez o pedido. – contava Alice sobre o pedido de namore que Frank lhe fizera.

-Ah, que lindo! – suspirou Marlene. – o do Sirius foi menos romântico, coitado não soube nem falar direito. – riram.

-Agora só falta Lily. – falou Alice olhando para a ruiva que até agora só escutavam elas.

-Nem me olhem assim, estou perfeitamente bem sozinha.

-Eu acho que você ficaria linda ao lado do James. – falou Marlene. – ele é tão fofo quando quer.

-Pode ser, mas nem pensando. – falou.

-Você concordou que ele é fofo? – surpreendeu-se.

-Eu... Eu não disse nada. – apressou-se a falar enquanto corava furiosamente.

-Eu-não-acredito-nisso! – disse Alice separando as palavras.

-Quer parar?! – pediu Lily exasperada e muito corada. – Não falei nada demais. Na verdade foram vocês que me induziram a falar isso.

-Nós? – falaram juntas com um toque de cinismo na voz.

-É, isso mesmo. É sempre Potter para cá, Potter para lá. Isso embola a cabeça de qualquer um.

-Fala sério para nós. Você realmente gosta dele?

-Não sei. – a menina sussurrou de cabeça baixa.

-Lily, ele te ama, fala com ele. –falou Alice

-Eu não posso tomar uma atitude assim, tão precipitada.

-Ele já tomou as deles, agora é sua vez. – concluiu Marlene.

-Tá, tá, agora me deixem dormir. – A ruiva deitou-se na cama, mas sua amigas não a deixaram dormir.

-"Lily e James de baixo da árvore trocando beijos e juras de amor..." – começaram a cantarolar. (n/a: isso é uma música americana, muito velha que seria tipow o nosso "com quem será...?")

-Vocês vão calar a boca?

-Não. Lily e James. Lily e James. Lily e James.

-Urgh! – levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Desceu as escadas, mas ao chegar ao centro do Salão Comunal viu que alguém estava deitado no sofá. Ao aproximar-se mais viu que era o...

-Potter! – sussurrou. Aproximou-se dele, sua posição era totalmente desconfortável, os óculos caídos ao chão e a cabeça tombada para a esquerda. – James? – o chamou, mas ele nada fez. Por isso aproximou-se e agachou-se ao pé do sofá. – Potter? – ele se mexeu ligeiramente. – James? – acariciou levemente a bochecha fazendo o menino soltar um leve sorriso e Lily corar levemente. – James? Acorda. – o balançou de leve o fazendo resmungar.

-Só mais dez minutos mamãe. – Lily riu.

-James, levanta. – o sacudiu novamente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos lentamente e encarar um ponto ruivo embaçado.

-Hum... Lily? – sentou-se lentamente. Esfregou os olhos. – meus óculos?

-Aqui! – pegou-os do chão e levou ao rosto do menino que viu tudo tomar foco.

-Você esta ai a quanto tempo? – deu espaço para ela sentar, o que foi feito.

-Tempo suficiente para você me chamar de mamãe.

-Eu não fiz isso. – bagunçou os cabelos em sinal de embaraço fazendo Lily corar.

-Sim, você fez. – abraçou os joelhos.

-Insônia? – perguntou.

-Hum? Não, mas... As meninas estavam implicando comigo. – corou levemente. – você deve saber como eles são quando estão com fogo.

-E como sei, lembra aquele dia em que eu cai de bunda no chão? – disse em tom de riso.

-Como poderia me esquecer. – riu junta. – foi muito hilário.

-Poxa, valeu. – disse fingindo-se de coitado.

-Desculpa. – sem parar de rir ela falou.

-Não foi nada, o pior foi o Almofadinhas implicando comigo. Acho melhor nem comentar as brincadeiras.

-Ai, credo!

-Estamos conversando. – disse subitamente.

-Como? – perguntou sem entender.

-Estamos conversando. – a encarou. – é que a maioria das vezes você só grita comigo.

-Desculpa. – sussurrou corada.

-Já costumei. – sorriu. – é difícil acreditar que eu te amo?

-Potter, por favor, não...

-Não, Lily, eu estou falando agora. – virou-se para ela e a puxou fazendo-a ficar de frente para ela. – Vou perguntar de novo: é difícil acreditar em mim? Já deu provar o suficiente para provar que meu amor por você é verdadeiro e que eu mudei. Mas você sempre pedia mais uma prova. Fiquei sem nenhuma garota, como você pediu. E nada. – suspirou – Quando eu disse que eu te amo foi totalmente sincero. Eu tive que engolir meu orgulho e dignidade de maroto para ter te falado aquilo e estar te falando agora.

-Isso esta me deixando confusa. - sussurrou de olhos marejas. Levantou-se, mas James a segurou. O menino levantou-se e a abraçou. O que a fez desabar de vez.

-Desculpa Lily, desculpa. – a ruiva apertou-se ainda mais nos braços do menino. – eu... Eu não queria...

-Tudo bem. – levantou o rosto sem sair do braço, o que acabou fazendo com que seus narizes roçassem, no que os dois coraram. – desculpa. – sussurrou sem sair do lugar.

-Sem problema. – aproximou-se dela lentamente, vendo que Lily não se afastou continuou, os olhos de ambos foram fechados. Mas quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando foi tomado por uma Laura que gritava.

_ i -James, seu burro, não estraga tudo. /i _

Fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco e levasse à boca a bochecha da ruiva.

-Eu não posso! – sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Boa-noite Lily! - E saiu deixando a menina de olhos fechados e com lágrimas caindo furiosamente. Após ver James sumir pelas escadas a ruiva pegou um vaso e tacou na parede e correu para o dormitório, onde afogou suas lagrimas no travesseiro.

center -+- /center 

-Vamos acordar flor do meu jardim! – exclamou Alice abrindo a cortina do quarto.

-Esta um lindo sábado e Hogsmeade nos espera. – disse Marlene puxando a coberta da ruiva que se encolheu por causa do frio.

-Me deixem em paz. – disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro que estava por cima de sua cabeça.

-Vamos Lily. – insistiu Alice puxando a perna da menina.

-Ok, ok. – a menina sentou-se na cama. – satisfeitas?

-Lily! Que cara é feia é essa? – espantou-se Marlene. O rosto da ruiva estava inchado e seus olhos extremamente vermelhos, sem contar as olheiras.

-Nada como um bom elogio de manhã. – ironizou, se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

Saiu de lá alguns minutos depois enrolada em uma toalha e o rosto já ao normal. Como Marlene havia dito elas tinham um passeio a Hogsmeade para ir, então foi se arrumar. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida e gola alta da cor branca, bota de couro e um sobre tudo marrom por cima. Marlene usava uma calça jeans uma blusa azul de manga comprida, um casaco e tênis. Alice uma calça jeans, blusa de manga comprida rosa de manga curta, uma casaco branco, uma bota sem salto.

A ruiva já ia sair do quarto sem olhar para as amigas, mas essas a puxaram, fazendo-a cair sentada na cama.

-O que houve? – começou Marlene.

-Nada. – levantou-se mais foi puxada de novo.

-O que houve? – perguntou novamente. Vendo-se sem escapatória Lily suspirou e contou o que acontecera na noite passada. – Ai! Que fofo! – exclamou.

-Foi muito bonitinho da parte dele Lily. – comentou Alice. – isso quer dizer que ele só vai te beijar se você quiser.

-Então por que ele não e beijou ontem?

-Por que você estava chorando. Pense como ele Lily: você chorando, ele se declarando. Se ele te beijasse chegaria hoje e você bateria nele falando que ele se aproveitou de você por estar vulnerável. – as meninas a olharam do tipo "de onde você veio?" – eu aprendo muitas coisas com o Sirius. – justificou. – Sem contar que ele deixa escapar algumas coisas de vez em quando. – piscou.

-Vamos descer gente! Eu tenho que me encontrar com o Frank. – disse com os olhos brilhando. – exclamou Alice

-Eu com o Sirius.

-Vão à frente, que daqui a pouco eu vou. – disse suspirando.

-Lily, fala com ele e diz o que sente de verdade. – disse Marlene. – Nós vemos depois.

-Se você não estiver lá em Hogsmeade, eu peço pro James vir aqui te buscar e te levar a força. – brincou Alice. Levantaram-se. – Te cuida amiga! – saíram.

Lily desabou de costas na cama. i Lily, fala com ele e diz o que sente de verdade. " /i

-Como se fosse fácil. – levantou-se e foi para o Hall de entrada, onde pegou uma carruagem e foi para Hogsmeade.

Como não estava com suas amigas, que estavam com seus namorados, ficou perambulando pela vila. Viu Remus com sua nova namorada. Nicolle Knowlies, de Sonserina. Alta, pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, e mesmo sendo sonserina ama o monitor-chefe da grifinória.

Estava andando distraída em direção ao Zonko's que assustou-se quando uma coruja parou na sua frente e piou.

-Pra mim? – agachou-se e pegou o bilhete no bico da coruja.

i Ele esta no Grande Lago da vila.

Remus e Nicolle. /i 

Olhou para o lado e viu Remus e Nicolle a encarando com um sorriso. A ruiva maneou a cabeça negativamente rindo. Acariciou a coruja, levantou-se e foi correndo em direção ao lago.

center -+- /center 

Lá estava ele, sentado em frente ao lago, muito concentrado em nada, apenas perdido em seus pensamentos. Os dedos da mão direita perdidos entre os cabelos. Usava uma calça jeans, tênis, blusa de manga curta preta e um casaco com feitiço de aquecimento. Foi aproximando lentamente, mas ele percebeu seus movimentos e se virou. O olhar do moreno sobre si a deixou totalmente encabulada e acabou corando. James voltou sua atenção para o lago. A ruiva se colocou a trás dele.

-Preciso falar com você? Posso me sentar?

-Claro. – disse quase sem voz. – Pode falar Lily. – a menina sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Desculpa. – ele a olhou espantado.

-Pelo que?

-Por te fazer sofrer esse tempo todo. Te iludir e me iludir. – o encarou. – James, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu posso dizer que estou sentindo algo por alguém a não ser amizade ou ódio. – continuou muito corada. – Seus sentimentos por mim podem ser apenas uma farsa pra conseguir algo com a difícil Evans, a menina que sempre te deu um não na cara. Mas eu descobri que o meu amor não é uma farsa. Talvez eu tentava esconde-lo para não me sentir mais uma apaixonada pelo popular Potter.

-Lily... – a menina levou o dedo indicador aos lábios de lê, para que se calasse.

-Deixa eu falar. Você conseguiu fazer com que um sentimento diferente aflorasse dentro de mim, quando eu achava que eu não poderia sentir nada. Primeiramente eu te agradeço, depois eu te peso mais e mais desculpas por você ter ouvido toda essa baboseira de mais uma garota apaixonada. – levantou-se sem esperar resposta, mas James a puxou de volta, fazendo-a sentar-se onde estava.

-Lily, eu crescia e já te disse isso milhões de vezes. – segurou o queixo dela e virou seu rosto, ficando muito próximos. – Eu te amo. E você não vai ser mais uma na minha vida, mas sim mais uma apaixonada por mim. – falou fazendo-a rir. Aproximou-se mais roçando seus narizes, num beijo de esquimó.

-Hum, Potter, eu...

-Me chame de James.

-Bom, James, pode parecer ridículo, mas... Eu não... Nunca... Você sabe né... Nunca...

-Você esta querendo dizer que é BV, Lily?

-Na verdade, não. Por que você não me deixava em paz e roubava uns beijos aqui e outros ali.

-Então você nunca teve um beijo de verdade?

-Nunca quis ninguém, então, deu no que deu. – justificou muito vermelha. – sou ridícula, eu sei.

-Não, é legal. Isso prova que você não é igual às outras que ficam por ficar. Mas se você não...

-James, é só um beijo, com alguém que eu gosto e confio. Alem do mais – aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou provocante. – você pode me ensinar.

Quando voltou seu rosto para ele Lily roçou sua boca levemente na bochecha do garoto.

-Eu adoraria. – aproximou-se rapidamente, mas logo parou juntando ambos os lábios de forma lenta e prazerosa.

Mesmo receosa Lily deixou James a conduzi-la. O moreno levou uma de suas mãos à nuca da ruiva, perdendo-se nas madeixas longas e lisas da menina. Puxou-a mais para perto. James passou levemente a língua entre os lábios da garota o que a assustou e a fez entreabrir a boca, dando passagem para o garoto. Lily levou as duas mãos à nuca do garoto. Sentindo-se mais segura a ruiva fez o mesmo que James e começaram a se beijar de verdade, sem medo.

Ofegantes, eles se separaram.

-Tem certeza que você nunca beijou ninguém?

-Só os seus selinhos. – falou corada. – eu já disse.

-Sabia que você é linda.

-É o que dizem. – disse rindo.

-Quem? Me fala o nome que eles vão ver.

-Para com isso. – abaixou o rosto, mas James o levantou.

-Eu estou falando sério. – a menina corou com o olhar minucioso do garoto em cima dela. - Chata, mas linda. – a ruiva deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

-Sem graça. – ambos riram. -Eu te amo.

-Eu mais, muito mais.

-Só que eu fui idiota de não ver isso antes, certo?

-É, mas nada não é tão tarde que não possa ser notado.

-James. – Lily o chamou fazendo-o encara-la. – Cala a boca. – o beijou novamente, mas dessa vez ela tomou iniciativa.

center -+- /center 

-Lily! Visita, minha filha!

-Já vou mãe! – Lily gritou de seu quarto.

A ruiva havia voltado de Hogwarts á três dias, voltaria ano que vem para se formar. Seu namoro com James ia às mil maravilhas. Estava agora na mansão Evans que se localizava em um bairro trouxa muito popular.

Lily saiu do quarto vestida com uma saia jeans, uma bota de cano longo de couro e bico fino e uma blusa branca. Desceu as enormes escadas e viu sua mãe conversando com um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes.

-Por que demorou minha filha?

-Eu estava me arrumando. – olhou para o namorando com um sorriso.

-Bom, vou deixá-los a sós. – e saiu em direção a cozinha.

-Pelo visto já conheceu minha mãe.

-A tia Luiza é muito legal. – disse.

-Vamos ao jardim?

-Claro.

Saíram pela entrada da frente e foram para o jardim que se localizava na parte de trás da casa, onde havia muitas flores.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou.

-Estou bem, você? – ela sabia que ele estava se segurando para não agarra-la ali mesmo em respeito à sua casa.

-Também, então... – mas Lily tinha que acabar com aquilo.

-James, Cala a boca! – o puxou pela gola da blusa colando os lábios de ambos e o levando para a parte mais escura daquele local. – eu senti sua falta. – falou entre os beijos.

-E eu mais, muito mais.

-Isso já aconteceu antes, certo?

-Sim, quando você me beijou dizendo que me amava. – disse convencido.

-Na verdade é agora que eu te beijo. – o puxou para um novo beijo.

Separaram-se ofegantes.

-Passa as férias lá em casa? – ele perguntou.

-Como? – ela se fez de desentendida corando levemente.

-Não se preocupe. Sem segundas intenções. – riu da timidez da namorada. – Vai o Remus, Nicolle, Alice, Frank, Marlene e o Sirius que esta morando lá.

-Eu peço minha mãe. Mas vamos aproveitar. – o puxou para um novo beijo.

b (N/a: olááá!

Minha primeira songfic, e minha primeira fic T/L. Adorei fazer, apesar de ter ficado um pouco ruinzinha, mas fix o possível.

Espero que tenha gostado. Vai ter a continuação com as férias, mas essa pode demorar um pouco, mas não muito...

Bjuuuuussss...) /b 


End file.
